<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Follow You by monlove514</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505482">Follow You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514'>monlove514</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monlove514/pseuds/monlove514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What will you do if your boyfriend break you up without any reason and just leave you away?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon &amp; Lee Minhyuk, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Follow You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I have to go now. Take care, baby. Please don't cry, it hurts to see you cry. Let me go, please."</p><p>"Don't leave me.... You promised that we will always together. If you want to break up with me, I'm okay, but you don't have to go. Please?"</p><p>Hyungwon can't look right into his lover's wet eyes, also let go of the soft hands that stay in his wrist, pulling him. 'I shouldn't be weak, I really have to go now. There is no time to stay any longer here.'</p><p>With a big steps, he went inside his car and turning on the engine. He's going back to his hometown after breaking out with his love's heart. It's a big decision and he chose his way to solve his own problem. He really loves his boyfriend so much, but now he left Minhyuk in despair, without knowing the reason why Hyungwon broke him up and leave him alone. It happens in a flash. There are no different opinions between them. It's impossible if he broke him up with no reason, and Minhyuk promised himself to do everything to find the reason to get his love back.</p><p>"You do what you want, so do I." Minhyuk drives his car and following Hyungwon's car. He has no driving license yet, but he doesn't care.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon might not think about Minhyuk already knew about his plan. All the plan he has is written in his book. The blue note book that Hyungwon always bring to write his schedule and he decorated it with Minhyuk's help, filled with Minhyuk's drawings and Hyungwon's beautiful writings in every page.</p><p>Somehow Minhyuk found it in his desk like Hyungwon left it on purpose, and now he read it all. But he still doesn't find the reason why Hyungwon break him up even after he reread it twice or even thrice. It's not written there. He also showed him unreadable face earlier.</p><p> </p><p>The night is coming, the sky is almost dark and he doesn't know where is he going. He keeps following to the point that Hyungwon stopped his red car near an old house with flowery garden in front of the house. He's convincing himself that he is not stalking him, just following, and it's okay to do.</p><p>He stopped his car in a park near Hyungwon's house and somehow there is a modern hostel in this village. The colorful painted wall and flashy neon lights, looks different with the other houses around this hostel which look gloomy and so quiet.</p><p>With some coincidences, such as: it has one empty room only and the window of the room he rented is facing right at maybe Hyungwon's room, where he can see everything Hyungwon does inside there- so he decided to lay his body in the soft single bed in the room. The moon looks so pretty that night and he's slowly closing his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. This day feels really long and he is too tired.</p><p> </p><p>His mission started in the next day. Hyungwon has never been a morning person, but he wakes up at 9 AM here. As usual, he begins his morning with his hot coffee brought by someone Minhyuk can't see, then Hyungwon seems to take shower and having brunch because he's not in his room. When he's back to the room, he sits on the desk near the window and doing something with his laptop until the night's coming again. Probably he brought his work and do everything from here. He's still a responsible and hardworking man as Minhyuk knows. There are nothing more. He does everything in his room and never go outside. Minhyuk wonders why.</p><p>He disappeared on Minhyuk's sight, probably having dinner, and after he comes back to the room again, he always sit on his bed, looking down to the floor. Minhyuk can only see his side profile but he knows, Hyungwon's face looks very sad but he doesn't cry. Then he will go to bed after pulling down the curtain and closed the windows.</p><p>It's already day 7 and he does the same activities everyday, nothing less or more.</p><p>"Why are you being like that, Won?" Minhyuk was about to stop looking at the room where Hyungwon is probably sleeping right now. The room is still bright this time. Does Hyungwon forget to turn off the lamp? And he also forget to lock the windows tonight. The curtain is still opened and Minhyuk can see someone in small body feature came into that room and kneeling beside the bed, but he doesn't know what is that person doing to Hyungwon.</p><p>He sighed and went back from the window and lays down on his stomach in his bed and rereads all of the page written by Hyungwon and by himself until the last page where he began to fill it with so many words about his feeling right now.</p><p>Minhyuk writes all of his worries, and sking o many 'why' towards his boyfriend, also his sadness to see him being so close but somehow far away, he's expressing his love to Hyungwon, and in the end he writes his little hope to see Hyungwon again and going back together with him. He writes there until his tears fall down.</p><p>"I hope you're okay there. I hope we can get back together like before and you will love me again. Let's be happy until forever, Hyungwon-ah. I love you."</p><p>Minhyuk sleeps peacefully after almost a week he's just observing Hyungwon from this place. He gives up already and thinking about going back to his own place in the busy city and try to forget his love life. Maybe this is the best thing for him. He should continue his own life and let Hyungwon do what he want, with all of the secret he held alone.</p><p> </p><p>Minhyuk woke up in the noon in the next day and decided to take a stroll around the town. The weather is really cold, seems like the fog will last for days with a little rain. The long coat Minhyuk wears is too thin to fight the cold. He hates rainy day, but now he feels nothing. Nothing can be compared to his broken heart. </p><p>The fogs make things around him become blurry. Minhyuk is a bit sad because he can't talk to people he met. They are holding their umbrellas and looking down to the street, focused on their on feet. He likes talking and greeting everyone and now he feels like he's nearly unable to speak. The words he said were just when he ordered something to eat, and for thanking the boy who delivered his foods twice a day. </p><p>When he sees a bakery, he stopped by and buy a cream bun. "It's Hyungwon's favorite," he smiles while thinking about him. He put some amount of money in the counter table and he takes another one to give it to Hyungwon. He's totally forget about being a 'stalker' and his feet is now stepped in Hyungwon's house garden and knocked the door without hesitation. A lady in long black gown opened the door, asking who is him. She's not old enough to be called as a grandma and is so pretty with her short curly hair. He acknowledged about she is that someone who is always come to Hyungwon's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, ma'am, I'm Minhyuk and I'm looking for Hyungwon. I am his boyfriend, uh, not until last week, if you wanna know what is our relationship." </p><p>"Ah sure, Hyungwon talks a lot about you. I'm sorry to say this, but he doesn't live here anymore. He really loves you and he wants you to take care of yourself because he couldn't do it anymore now." </p><p>It's weird that the lady said Hyungwon is not living there, so Minhyuk gives the cream bun to her to give it to Hyungwon later when he's back. She's just smiling while holding the paper bag. Seems like she's forcing her smile.</p><p>"Am I that difficult? Does he disappointed of me? I can change myself for him." Minhyuk clicked his tongue, feels mad about his unawareness of himself being annoying to his lover.</p><p>"No, he never say anything bad about you. He has no choice either. Just be happy, Minhyuk-ah." She smiles and rubs Minhyuk's arm. It's so warm.</p><p>"Go find him and be happy, young boys," she whispers to the air, and the door closed with a clack sound right after Minhyuk turns his back leaving the house.</p><p>"But Hyungwon is always there in his room...." He thinks while continuing to walk to buy a bottle of mineral water from a vending machine in front of a convenience store and he goes back to the hostel and falls asleep right away. He's tired, either tired of walking or tired of waiting for Hyungwon.</p><p> </p><p>In the middle of the night, he wakes up because he feels something heavy on his chest. There is someone in his bed, hugging him. Minhyuk wants to scream but then a big cold hand covered his mouth, and he started crying because he feels scared. He can't move or scream, so he stays silent until the tears stopped flowing down. He can't think of anything else.</p><p>"Minhyuk, it's me. Don't be scared." The hand is moving away from his mouth and he's no longer trapped in that tight hug. He can feel the cold weather around him and he wants to be hugged again.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p><p>"It's me, your Hyungwon. Can't you remember how I hug you every night in your sleep?"</p><p>"But you are not here, you're in that house...." Minhyuk can see nothing because it's really dark in his room and the thick curtain blocked the moonlight to come through the window. He's not afraid of darkness, he just feels not safe because he's suddenly awakened by someone he doesn't know next to him.</p><p>"I'm here for you, to love you again like what you have hoped before."</p><p>"How do you know about me being here and my hope?"</p><p>"And how do you know where I go and what I want? The note book is mine. It says everything, right?"</p><p>A click sound heard from his left side. Hyungwon turned on the bed lamp and now Minhyuk is crying again. He does not know is it because he can finally see Hyungwon in front of him or because he's doubting is he really Hyungwon. That Hyungwon who left him a week ago and went missing from his own house today. It's all too confusing and unbelievable.</p><p>"Hey, stop crying, I'm here now!" Minhyuk can see his favorite person smiling widely and he hugs Minhyuk again. "I'm sorry. I know it's really hard for you. I was suffering too. But now, we are together again. Don't worry, I will never leave you again."</p><p>"You promised me once and you broke it. If you promise me that you won't leave me again this time, will you break it again someday?" Minhyuk is pouting between his cry, making Hyungwon laugh.</p><p>"No, this time I'm really not gonna break my promise."</p><p>After an hour they're just hugging each other in silence, then Minhyuk began to ask, "Tell me how do you know I'm here."</p><p>"I purposely left my notebook in the table. I know you will read all my notes, including my plan to break up with you and drove my car here. I've already booked this room for you. It's the nearest place to live in from my house. It's my aunt's hostel anyway."</p><p>"Ah that's why, here is only one room left." Minhyuk nudges Hyungwon's shoulder softly. Seems the lady in that house is his aunt that helps Hyungwon to do all his plan. And now he's trying to connect all of the informations in his head. </p><p>"I know you always observing me from here, that's why I never leave my room. But yesterday, I can't see you in the window, so I get panicked and I came here to see you, but you were not here."</p><p>"Actually I gave up on you. I walked around to refresh my mind and planning to leave tomorrow." </p><p>"What? You gave up? You can't finish this love test?" Hyungwon drops his jaw in disbelief. Part of his mind reliefs because Minhyuk can forget him already, but in the other side he's sad because his love will fade away like a soap bubble.</p><p>"This is not funny, Hyungwon! You act like it's a game but I'm the only one who doesn't know how to play!" Minhyuk is angry. He never been this mad to anyone, but he can't believe it's all Hyungwon's plan that he didn't understand when he read all the words Hyungwon wrote in the book.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just kidding about the love test. But maybe you miss one page, Minhyuk-ah." He holds Minhyuk's hand and caress it with both of his thumbs. "I teared one page, the last page. I don't want you to read it. It's about the reason why I did everything."</p><p>"Why don't you let me know?" He's still mad, but his curiousity is bigger than his anger.</p><p>"But you're happy if we're coming back together, right? Like this, I'm beside you. We will never be separated again. We will always be together until forever like we both hoped since our day one."</p><p>"I... I forgive you. But I will really give up on you if you leave me again." Minhyuk hides his face in Hyungwon's chest. He's happy but there's something not right. Everything is right with Hyungwon, but he doesn't feel it right now.</p><p>"Thank you Min, I love you. Thanks for coming after me. Thanks for keeping our promise." Hyungwon kissed Minhyuk's forehead to pour all of his feeling towards him and smiles bitterly. Minhyuk tugs his hand in Hyungwon's white shirt, positioning himself to go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon keep kissing Minhyuk on the top of his head while his eyes shifted to the side table near the windows where Minhyuk always there to observe him. There was his blue notebook, left open after he read Minhyuk's last note. There is an opened pill bottles next to the pen beside the half empty water bottle, and the cream bun he bought is half eaten inside the paper bag and cold already, looks like it's already left there for more than a day.</p><p>In the corner of the table, there is a crumpled paper which is the real last page of the book, the page that Hyungwon wrote his note about why he did it all, which probably found and read by Minhyuk before he went to sleep last night, about his incurable diseases and the probabilities of him leaving Minhyuk anytime. He chose to leave Minhyuk first because he doesn't want him to be sad when he leave this world anytime.</p><p>But he doesn't need to be sad or worry anymore because Minhyuk is in his arm right now. Minhyuk chose his way to follow Hyungwon here, unconsciously. They have no limited time and space, and there will be no broken promise between them anymore. Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry ಥ_ಥ I wrote this during that frustrating months and I'm still thinking if it's okay to post this, but here it is. Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>